


Care & Consideration

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Series: Twelve Days of Kylux [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: Kylo will address Hux's discomfort, even if Hux won't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As far as Hux is concerned, his discomfort is no one else’s business.

It’s annoying that Kylo Ren makes it his business to know about such minor inconveniences, and tries to intervene. His attempts are unwelcome. Hux is a grown man; he can manage just fine, thank you very much.

Only, sometimes the temptation to give in is too much. Sometimes he’s just too tired, too hungry, too overworked or too worn thin, and he has to get away from the other man before he shows his weakness.

Today is another such day. It hasn’t been particularly long or taxing, but the environmental controls have been malfunctioning, and it’s uncomfortably chill indoors. Hux sits at desk reviewing mission reports, fighting back shivers. There’s no one to see him, as there was earlier on the bridge, but he still refuses to allow himself to show any signs of discomfort. It’s only a minor inconvenience. He will rise above it.

The comm lights up, alerting him to the presence of another ensign bringing him more reports to review. Hux grants access without a second thought, grateful that at least he can wear his gloves, even if he won’t allow himself the luxury of his greatcoat. The temperatures are not so low as to excuse outdoor issue clothing being worn inside.

He’s stunned into inaction as Kylo strides into the room, the greatcoat Hux has just been thinking about draped over one arm.

“It’s cold.”

Kylo’s statement snaps Hux back to full attention, and he gives an unimpressed look as he turns back to his work.

“The temperature is hardly worthy of note, Ren,” he says as dismissively as he can.

He struggles not to react when his greatcoat is dumped on the desk in front of him.

“Too cold.”

With a weary, exaggerated sigh, Hux sets his work down and fixed Kylo with a level stare. “What is it you want?”

It’s harder to look at Kylo when he’s not wearing the mask. His expression is too open, and despite his best intentions Hux far too often ends up giving in to those soft, pleading brown eyes.

“I know you hate the cold.”

“Ren, what I think of the temperature is of no consequence. There is still work to be done.”

He has to look away, feigning urgency in turning his attention back to the report before him, to avoid giving away just how right Kylo is.

“Hux, please. You’re not comfortable.”

Hux approves the report in his hands and moves on to the next one, firmly denying to himself that there is any truth in Kylo’s words.

“You’d get more done if you weren’t freezing to death. You can’t concentrate properly like this.”

His attention snaps back to Kylo, his lip twisted into a snarl as he prepares to defend himself, but the fight drains from him when he sees the pleading way Kylo is looking at him.

“I’m not ‘freezing to death’,” he argues halfheartedly.

“No, not yet…” Kylo agrees gently. He picks up the greatcoat and rounds the desk. “Stand up a moment.”

Hux can’t explain why he obeys; why he’s helpless to resist. Some sort of Force trick, he decides. It has to be. Kylo is slowly closing the distance between them, seeming, as always, larger than life, and Hux can’t help welcoming his presence. He’s glad for the hands carefully bringing the greatcoat to rest over his shoulders, and is touched, even, by the considerate gesture. His hand comes up to touch the lapel of the jacket, toying with it as he regards the strange man standing before him.

“Was that all?”

His own voice has lost its bite, and sounds somewhat breathless to his own ears.

Kylo crowds closer still, smiling. His hands help tug at Hux’s clothes, his eyes sweeping over Hux’s form.

“Almost..”

Hux can’t find a reason to protest as he’s drawn into an embrace. Kylo’s hands push beneath the greatcoat, wrapping tightly around Hux’s waist, and Hux can feel Kylo’s body heat warming him already. His traitorous mind hums in satisfaction: the reports can wait a few minutes for this.

“You work better when you’re not so tense,” Kylo whispers, warm lips pressing against Hux’s frigid cheek. “Please take care of yourself.”

Hux gives a soft chuckle, amused by the gentle plea and melting further against Kylo’s warmth. “Why – for you, or for the Order?”

“For you,” Kylo replies quickly, sounding put out that Hux hadn’t immediately thought of that himself. “You need not martyr yourself, especially when no one is around to see.”

“I’m not—”

Hux stops short with a sigh when he realises it’s a waste of time and effort to argue with Kylo. Instead, he buries his face against Kylo’s neck, trying to draw as much heat from the other man as he can. Kylo’s gloved hand comes up to carefully stroke his hair, and he gives a low murmur of approval.

“How about you come to my quarters when your shift is over, just in case the heating hasn’t been fixed by then?” Kylo suggests.

“It will be fixed by then,” Hux says firmly. “You know that.”

“But all the same,” Kylo continues. “Come to my quarters.”

Barely any time has passed, and yet Hux starts to pull away, albeit reluctantly, from Kylo’s warm embrace. He’s on duty. They both still have work to do.

“I will,” he agrees, trying to ease the impending loss with a kiss. Kylo returns it earnestly, his touch gentle and sweet, and when they pull apart Hux is flushed.  “I’ll see you later.”

Seeming content with Hux’s words, Kylo nods. “And keep warm. Don’t let discomfort distract you.”

Hux readjusts his greatcoat over his shoulders again, touched by the concern.

“I won’t,” he promises. “I would say the same to you, but…”

“I didn’t know you cared, General,” Kylo teases, grinning as he back away. “Until later, then.”

And then he’s gone. Hux looks after him for several seconds, before shaking his head to dislodge all lingering thoughts of care and affection. There’s a time and a place for such things, and it’s not here and now.

Still, when he settles down to resume his work, it’s more than just the extra layer helping to keep him warm.


End file.
